


wrapped around your finger

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (other likely minor pairings will be hyunsung chanlix and baekchan but that’s subject to change), (tbh this fic is a mess of different groups at this point but hope you enjoy!!), Actor Park Jinyoung | Jr., Alternate Universe, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Angst, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: aspiring actor park jinyoung is just scrolling through instagram when he comes across the pictures of a dancer who will never reveal his face.





	wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> new social media au bc i have nothing better to do lmao
> 
> [song referenced this chapter - if: mata aetara by day6 ]
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

**♡ 5,830 likes**

**_yu_1997_** if we can meet again (youtube.com/yu_1997)

[ _2,403 comments_ ]

 _ **cb97**_ as amazing as usual brownie!!

 **** _ **bambam1a**_ good job bro

 _ **moonrisejae**_ day6 would be fucking proud to see this

 ** _moonrisejae_** someone tweet it to jae we NEED brownie to go viral

 _ **hobgoblinn**_  @moonrisejae yesss lets get this boi the recognition he deserves

 _ **guksyoon**_ you can see brownie singing along with the song while dancing, we love a bilingual king

 _ **prettyu**_  @guksyoon chan said brownie has a whiny voice imagine how cute he'd sound speaking japanese uwu

 _ **updddown**_ those body proportions and those lips have me fucked up

 _ **centerdaewhi**_ i didn't know i had a choker kink but here i am, crying over this picture at 2am

{-}

jinyoung doesn't know why he pauses on this photo.

he's scrolling aimlessly through instagram and it's one of the many that popped up randomly. it's of a boy and nothing more, but he's strangely transfixed. maybe it's the lack of face or name. maybe it's the fact that the boy seems familiar in ways jinyoung doesn't understand. jinyoung isn't entirely sure.

the director calls from the other side of the room, signalling the end of their break, but jinyoung's eyes don't leave the screen.

he doesn't quite feel in control of himself when he presses the follow button.


End file.
